


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList 2011 October Celebration.Working Girls Missing Scenes.





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

Not in her town. That was all she could think, as she watched the wagon rumble its way down the road. Not when she’d done everything she could to make Four Corners a safe and decent community, a place in which she’d eventually be able to bring her son to live.

One of them was bad enough, but a wagon full?

She eyed the men beside her. No doubt they’d be taken in by a pretty face, a shapely figure, a soft voice. 

“It’s best you move on,” was on her lips even before the vehicle came to a halt.

*******

“You want me to what?”

Mary’s eyes narrowed with indignation, and she shook her head furiously.

“Mr. Larabee, perhaps the best solution would be to talk to Mr. Wickes. I’m sure he’s a reasonable man, and if you make it clear-“

Her words were suddenly cut off, as she found herself propelled backwards, into the nearest closet.

Her mouth open, she watched in disbelief as the door was slammed shut.

“You have no right,” she started to complain, only to clamp her lips together at the sound of footsteps and the rough voiced, “Ya got any women in there?” inquiry. 

*******

She was just a girl, not much older than JD, she realized in surprise, and she was in pain.

At first, she could barely look at her as Nora began to share her story. And then, as the sordid tale continued, she had to swallow hard, unable to even imagine what it would be like to be in her position.

And thankful to God she never had been. 

While she didn’t want the working girls in town, it wouldn’t be right to send them back to Wickes. She wouldn’t wish that life on anyone. But where else could they go? 

*******

The blow came so suddenly, she had no time to react. One minute she was looking at the intruder – Wickes, she realized with horror, given Nora’s reaction – and then, she was on the floor.

Barely hanging on to consciousness, she heard Wickes spit out, “Scream an’ I’ll kill ya,” just before darkness overtook her.

The next thing she knew, she found herself tied to the posts of a bed.

Just as she gave a tentative pull on her bonds, Wickes entered, a riding crop in his hand.

This wasn’t going to end well, she realized with a sinking feeling. 

*******

She had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation for it.

Or she was seeing things.

Mary had only gotten a glimpse of the gambler as he joined them, so she tried to look again, leaning around Chris. But Ezra was near the back, riding behind Buck and JD, positioned where she couldn’t clearly see him. 

She sighed. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t possible anyway. 

She ignored Larabee’s murmured, “What” and allowed herself to drift a bit, reassured by the knowledge that she was safe, Wickes had been taken care of – permanently – and she was on her way home.

 

~end~


End file.
